


Titchy

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: 8 year old Ron Weasley just wants the chance to play with his older brothers.





	Titchy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Wait for me!” Ron cried, running as fast as his legs would take him.  
  
His brothers stood at the edge of the orchard watching with amusement as he ran toward them clutching his beat-up, hand-me-down Shooting Star. Sweat poured down the little boy’s flushed, dirt-streaked face. By the time he reached them, he was panting heavily and clutching at his side.  
  
“Aw, does ickle Ronniekins want to play?” Fred asked in a singsong voice.  
  
“Babies can’t play Quidditch,” George said.  
  
“I’m not a baby,” Ron shouted, his fists balled in anger. “I’m nearly eight-and-a- half”  
  
“Fred, George, shut your gobs!” Bill scolded. He knelt down on the wet grass in front of his youngest brother. “Sorry, Ron, but we’re playing in teams. Two against two.”  
  
“We can take turns,” Ron suggested hopefully. “If one of you gets tired…”  
  
“No one is going to get tired,” Charlie said, shaking his head.  
  
“What if Percy plays?” Ron offered, knowing full well Percy would never agree.  
  
Bill shook his head. “Sorry, Ron.”  
  
He patted his little brother on the shoulder and got to his feet. Ron’s blue eyes filled up with tears as he watched his older brothers mount their brooms and fly off over the trees. He wiped roughly at his face and sadly made his way back to the house, dragging his broom behind him.


End file.
